


From the Rubble

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth has been destroyed and now it's time to rebuild. Set after the movie Continuum in the SG-1 timeline and sometime in Season 5 for SGA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Rubble

Samantha Carter stared numbly at the Hammond’s viewscreen. Two hours ago she had received an encrypted transmission from Earth. They had finally succeeded where the Goa’uld, Replicators, Ori and even the Wraith had failed. A terrorist cell had infiltrated and destroyed several nuclear power plants. Reactions varied, but a few of the more paranoid nations launched retaliatory strikes, using whatever means available. Earth was essentially destroyed. Her orders were to proceed to Atlantis as scheduled and rendezvous with Colonel Sheppard and company, at which point they could determine the next course of action.

She wiped away an errant tear and tried to clamp down on her emotions. Her crew needed her to be strong. She wished she had Jack’s talent for allaying fears and doubts. She closed her eyes. Jack. She sent another prayer to the forces of the universe that he’d made it out, but knowing Jack, he’d spent his last moments doing everything in his power to save everyone else.

“Ma’am?”

She looked up at the soft inquiry and took a steadying breath.

“Approaching Atlantis. I have Colonel Sheppard.”

“Colonel Sheppard. Permission to land?” Her voice sounded as shaky as she felt.

“Granted Colonel. Use the South Pier. We’ll meet as soon as you clear medical.”

The route to the Infirmary was second nature after having commanded Atlantis for almost a year. Funny thing, muscle memory. Upon entering she spotted Carson Beckett trying to push a small group back from whomever was curtained off. She let out a small gasp and all eyes turned to her.

“Samantha!” Vala Mal Doran, followed closely if a little less exuberantly by the rest of SG-1, ran over and enveloped Sam in a giant hug.

Stepping out of Daniel’s warm embrace, Sam asked the dreaded question, “Jack?”

“For cryin’ out loud, Doc. I’m fine!”

At his familiar growl, she launched herself across the room and into his arms. She hugged him tightly and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

“Easy Lass. Careful of his ribs,” Carson said as he tugged gently at her arm.

“She’s fine, Doc. We’re fine.” Jack wasn’t sure if he was reassuring the Doc, Sam or himself. He held her close while he stroked her back and murmured soothing words.

Calming finally, she pulled back to look at him. He was a bit battered, but he was alive. She gingerly touched the gash on his eyebrow and looked over at Doctor Beckett, “Is he, okay?”

“He is standing right here. And he’s fine.” Jack grumped.

“Aye, Lass. Some deep contusions, a few broken ribs,  and he took a good bump on the head so I’d like to keep him here for a few more days.”

“Like hell, Doc. I’ve told you, I don’t have time to lay around in a hospital bed.” He looked up as he heard Sheppard clear his throat.

“If you’re ready, Sir, all the department heads and Colonel Caldwell are waiting in the Conference Room.”

He released Sam and gathered the rest of the team, “Okay kids, let’s go.” He pointedly ignored Beckett’s mumbling about thick-skulled generals.

Sam slowed until Daniel caught up, “How?”

Daniel had known her long enough to decipher her inquiry. “When the reports came in, Jack ordered SG-1 and designated personnel  to the Alpha site. Landry is there overseeing the survivors. Jack, of course wouldn’t hear of leaving, but Colonel Caldwell beamed him to the Daedalus when Landry lost contact with him. Jack was in pretty bad shape and unconscious so as soon as the Apollo arrived, General Landry ordered the Daedalus to bring Jack to Atlantis. Something Jack was none too happy about when he woke up somewhere between galaxies. Needless to say, Caldwell has been steering clear of him ever since.”

She squeezed Daniel’s hand once before letting go. “Thank god. Teal’c?”

“He and Bra’tac were getting a ship and planned to look over Earth from orbit. Now that the gate bridge is connected to the Alpha site, communication and travel is faster, but still heavily restricted.”

As they entered the conference room, Sam shot Caldwell a beaming smile. He nodded and smiled in return. She took the empty seat to Jack’s right. It seemed almost like old times, except this time, there was no saving Earth.

Sheppard summarized Landry’s report from the Alpha site. They’d managed to evacuate a few hundred through the gate, including former U.S. president Henry Hayes. Former, because according to Landry, Hayes was currently unfit to lead. The stress of losing so many, including his family was taking it’s toll. Until he recovered, if he recovered, the consensus at the Alpha site was that Jack was in charge.

“What?!” Jack shook his head. No. Then voiced his strenuous objections. “No. I’m not a politician. I’m a soldier.”

“With respect, sir, we don’t need a politician right now. We need a soldier with expertise in survival training, tactics, and combat experience. We need you, sir.” Carter’s blue eyes met his with unwavering loyalty.

“Here, here.” This from Daniel. Jack looked at his best friend with surprise. “What? Questionable taste in entertainment aside, you’re the man, Jack.”

When everyone else nodded in agreement he sighed, “But I don’t want to be the Man.”

Sam patted his arm in mock sympathy.

“Alright, let’s talk about supply lines to and from the Alpha site…”

Sam exchanged knowing looks with her former teammates. Jack may hate being the Man, but he was undeniably the right person for the job.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a livejournal Apocalypse Fic challenge.
> 
> Prompts: Nuclear War, Rebuild (generated from 2 lists at random)
> 
> Might turn it into something longer or a part of a series.


End file.
